


Eminent

by Kenokosan



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Ezio Auditore - Fandom, Federico Auditore', Lightning - Fandom, Love triangle - Fandom, Myths - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Kenokosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one war to another. Lightning was given up like a pawn. Most of her memory wiped clean, and only snippets of it remain. Snippets that are only useless to her as she tries to remember her past the best she can. Despite the memory loss, she gains better memories along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my FF.net account under the same name. I figured I put it here to see what kind of reaction I get.

Prologue

~/~

In a world that shouldn't exist.

There is a war fought by two sides.

The side of Discord lead by Chaos.

An malicious God wishing to have the world in ruins.

The other of Harmony lead by Cosmo.

A Goddess wishing to keep the balance of both good in evil in order.

-/-

Both sides fought.

They would clash.

Blood would be the paint.

Screams of pain would be the music.

Bodies would be the fertile for the soil.

-/-

Despite this, death would never come for the two sides.

-/-

For you see.

Each time a warrior fell.

They would fall into a deep slumber.

Their memories of how they died would be erased.

So when they awaken, they are ready to fight once more.

-/-

Though despite the never ending war.

Only one warrior remembers how she died.

She lost count on how many deaths she went through.

But she remembers each one vividly.

-/-

She would tell the other warriors of the never ending war.

Telling them to cease and bear arms against the two Gods.

That way, they will have the chance to return home.

-/-

Cosmo tried to reason.

But her words were on deaf ears.

The warrior disrespected her in front of the other warriors.

Yelling profanities of the war and wishing to be returned home to her family.

Chaos seeing his sister's own warrior lash out, urged her to punish her.

As did the other Gods, watching the war from afar.

But Cosmo could not due such a thing.

It was against her morals.

-/-

Cosmo was getting lashed at by her family about the mortal woman.

All them, urging her to take action to punish the human.

-/-

Cosmo did not know what to do.

In a desperate plea, Cosmo went to The Fates.

Asking them to what she could do to find a suitable punishment.

The Fates pondered for a moment.

Then answered.

-/-

"Punishing is not in your nature…." they began

As they looked at the beautiful Goddess.

"….no matter what you try to do….."

"You will not be able to punish her for her disrespect…."

Cosmo got on her knees and begged them for help.

The Fates gathered in a tight circle

Whispering amongst themselves.

After what seemed like an eternity.

They parted and looked at Cosmo.

-/-

"There is a way for you to punish her accordingly…"

One the muse lifted her off from the ground.

"You must go to your sister, Minerva the Wise, ask her and she will be able to help"

Cosmo thanked The Fates and left to find her sister.

-/-

Minerva the Wise was having trouble of her own.

Having a war of her own going on between the Assassins and Templars kept the Goddess busy.

Minerva was about to lay to rest from watching the war play out for the day.

When her sister Cosmo came forth.

-/-

"Cosmo! Thou knows we must rest. What brings thee to me?"

"Sister I ask for your help!"

"What help can we offer?"

"A warrior of mine disrespected me in front of the whole family and warriors!"

"They urge me to punish her!"

"Then punish her!"

"I cannot! It is against my nature!"

"Then what does thou want me to do?"

"I ask for your wisdom on a suitable punishment"

-/-

Minerva looked to her sister.

She pondered on the problem that was spoken of.

Minerva did not want to be bother by this.

She has a war of her own to deal with!

She does not need this to deal with.

But before Minerva was about to decline and send her sister away.

She stopped herself.

For a brief moment, she looked over to a sliver sphere.

A sphere she kept to watch the war play out.

A sphere similar to what the both sides where fighting for.

A piece of Eden.

Minerva smiled and then looked to her sister.

-/-

"Cosmo…We know the perfect punishment"

"Yes?"

"Hand your warrior over to me. We will know what to do to her"

"What will you do to her?"

"We will simply put her in my war, a war were she will fight for we"

"Your war? But she will surely die!"

"Die? Perhaps. But at least she will not go through the pain of remembering ones death"

"Besides…if she does die. We will send her back home with her memories erased"

"But your war is known to drive people to insanity and take innocent lives!"

"All is fair in war sister. Thou must know that. No one is safe from such things"

-/-

Cosmo looked at Minerva.

She pondered for a bit.

If she was to hand her warrior to her sister.

Then the problem would be solved.

Her family and Chaos will cease to bother her.

She could back to try to return balance once again.

Not having to deal with a coup d'é·tat happening again.

-/-

"Very well Minerva…I will hand her over to you"

"Thou made a wise choice sister"

"I will tell father and everyone else about this"

"See that you do Cosmo! But make haste!"

"Why?"

"I wish to send her soon,

so that the Assassins may have a upper hand in the war!"

"Very well. I will send her into the rift and there you must meet"

"Very well. We will meet with her"

"Though Cosmo?"

"Yes Minerva?

"What is the name of the warrior?"

"Her name is Claire Farron de Bodhum"

"Also know as Lightning"

-/-

Minerva watched her sister leave.

She turned back and smiled.

Now the Assassins have warrior that can help them.

A warrior that can not only assist them, they can assist her as well.

Minerva went over to her bed and sat down with the apple.

She kissed it and it glowed a neon silver light.

-/-

"So now begins the tale of how the Lightning struck the heart of the Eagle"

-/-

MAN! That was a major pain to write! Nah! I enjoyed every part of this! Anyway this a X-over fic of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Assassin's Creed. Now before you say anything….YES THERE IS SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS BUT I ASKED KJRS BEFORE WRITING THIS AND KJRS SAID IT'S FINE! You can ask the author….anyway I was inspired by that other story and wanted to write something of my own. So R&R readers!


	2. The On Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ps-Italian words will be italicized and translations will be put at the end of the chapter.

"It's going to rain tonight." said a young male no older than 17. The mother of the boy looked up from her needle work to see him looking out the window. It was a bright sunny day. The birds were singing, the atmosphere was calm, and not a cloud within miles.

"Rain? But mio figlio, Ezio, it's the middle of summer. Firenze doesn't get rain until late fall" his mother told him with confusion as she continued her work. The boy, Ezio, turned to his mother with his brows knitted as his golden brown eyes looked at her.

"Ma Mamma…It is going to rain….." he turned back to the window with a sigh as his mother continued ignore him about his prediction about tonight's weather. Ezio continued to look out the window until he swore he saw a flash of lightning off in the distance. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Perhaps some fresh air and a walk was in order…

-/-

"Step forth…..Claire Farron De Bodhum" Cosmo's voice began as she looked to her former warrior from a high podium stand.

"For the last time woman, the name's Lightning!" the one called Claire Farron, or better known as Lightning, stated harshly as she stepped forth towards Cosmo. They were in the Great Hall of the Gods, surrounded by Jupiter and his council of Gods and Goddesses. The hall wasn't that great. It was just a simple court with marble floors and the stands were made of mahogany wood. There was no roof above their heads, giving it a natural light from the sun.

"Know your place mortal!" Juno spat to her from her seat, defending her step daughter. Lightning rolled her teal eyes and ignored the Goddess of Marriage.

"Whatever…."

"Why you-!" Juno shouted as she was about to rip her a new one before someone held her back. Juno's brown eyes met with Jupiter's stormy blue eyes.

"Juno! Please my dear…..calm down…" Jupiter said to his wife as he placed his hand on her arm. Juno looked to her husband, before taking a breath and calming down.

"Continue Cosmo" Jupiter said for his daughter to continue.

"Thank you father"

"Lightning…..do you know why you stand before the Council of Jupiter today?" Cosmo asked her with a loud and clear voice.

"I believe it was because of misconduct of treating you with disrespect or some form of shit like that" Lightning said pushing some of her pink hair out of her eyes.

"Yes….." Cosmo's voice trailed off not liking the tone Lightning was speaking to her.

"…and do you know what are the consequences for those actions?"

"Not really…"

"The punishment for disrespecting a God or Goddess like that would usually end in the death penalty-"

"I don't fear death. I died many times" Lightning scoffed at the word death as she interrupted her. Pluto glared at the mortal woman as she obliviously showed no fear of him.

"-I know Lightning….so I decided a punishment much worse than death himself" Cosmo stated out loud. All the Gods in Jupiter's Council sat up more in interest and Lightning's eyes looked at the Goddess in some disregard.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked her as she looked at the Goddess before her.

"I, Cosmo, The Goddess of Harmony…..sentence Claire Farron De Bodhum, also known as Lightning to….." Cosmo took a quick glance to the warrior before finishing her statement.

"…..fall into custody of my sister, Minerva the Wise, for as long as she sees fit!" The Council of the Gods erupted into an uproar, all of them yelling in protest and demanding a harsher punishment.

"SILENCE!" Jupiter's voice rang high above their voices. At once all voices fell and The Great Hall was filled with silence. Jupiter continued onward.

"The punishment fell to Cosmo and a punishment my daughter gave! It may not be to your liking, but it was her's to give! Not yours! Now I will not tolerate anymore venom being spat out to her! Is that understood!" he stated as he stood up with each word he yelled out. He looked around the council to see if there were any more rebellious voices, but none were said.

"…Good." he sat back down as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was upset about the punishment, he felt that Cosmo could've put more effort into it. He took another glance at her. She was wise beyond her years, almost as wise as her sister, Minerva the Wise. Cosmo's decisions never led her astray, so he had no choice but to comply and back her up.

"You're giving me to another Goddess? Like some animal!" Lightning gave a icy glare at Cosmo. Cosmo didn't flinch in the slightest before responding.

"This is your punishment Lightning. You have no choice but to accept it." she stated.

"But Cosmo-!"

"It is final Lightning!" she shouted making the mortal woman fall silence for once. Cosmo glared at Lightning before to turning her gaze else where. Her eyes fell to her brother Mercury, the god of commerce and rhetoric

"Take her to Minerva…and out of my face" Cosmo ordered her brother as she walked out of The Great Hall. As she disappeared she frowned.

Was this a wise choice?

-/-

Mercury nodded to his sister Cosmo as she walked away and flew down to Lightning, holding his hand out for her to take, but she refused.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way….." he growled at the mortal woman.

"I rather go kicking and screaming" Lightning stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mercury smirked.

"Good….I like the hard way better!" he lunged at her and threw over his shoulder in less than a blink of an eye, catching her off guard. Within a next breath he was out of the hall and airborne with a screaming woman.

"Put me down you asshole!" Lightning demanded as she tried to reach for her weapon, only to find it gone.

"Where's my weapon!"

"Did I mention I'm a master thief as well?" Mercury's held up his left hand, showing Lightning's weapon there Lightning's eyes grew wide for a moment before turning into a icy glare.

"You better give that back if you know what's good for you!" she threatened.

"I don't know….I kind of like it for my collection!" he stated as he put it away in his messenger bag that hung lazily on his hips.

"Alright you asked for it!" Lightning's hand shot out and made a grab for the bag. Mercury tried to stopped her, but in doing so his wing sandals lost momentum, without proper control, they stopped and began to plummet down towards the ground.

'THUD!' They hit the floor hard, the both of them in tangled mess of limbs as the messenger bag slid across the marble floor, hitting a door softly.

'…knock…..' The two looked up at the same time, looking where the bag landed. They glanced at one another before making a mad dash for the bag. Mercury tripped Lightning, making her fall to the ground in a roll as he made for a dive for the bag…..

-/-

Minerva was awaiting for the trail to end so she may be able to meet with Lightning in The Rift. She was getting to leave when she heard something or someone fall just outside her room. At first she thought it was probably Pegasus trying to learn how to fly again, until she hear a soft knock.

"We wonder who could that be?" she said to herself as she made her way to the door. She opened it to see Mercury's bag there. If his bag was here then where was he-?

"LOOK OUT!" Mercury's voice caught her attention as she looked up to see her brother fly towards her. With quick reflexes she dove out of the way as Mercury crashed in her room colliding with her table that held the Apple of Eden. The Apple rolled off the table and hit his head making him see stars spin around his head.

"So many….stars…" his voice rang out as he blacked out. Minerva scoffed at her brother's childish ways.

"Fool" she stated as she went over to pick up her Apple.

"That's an understatement" a voice caught her attention, causing her to look up. A mortal woman with pink hair, teal eyes, wearing some form of military uniform with a red cape and way too short skirt.

"We apologize but, who are thou?" Minerva asked the mysterious woman.

"The names Lightning" she said introducing herself.

"And you are….?"

"We are known as many things! Goddess of War, Trade, and The Arts! But only one name stands out betting me! We are known as…..Minerva the Wise" Minerva gave a respectful nod to the mortal woman.

"So…..you're Cosmo's sister?" Lightning asked as she gazed upon the Goddess.

"Indeed we are. We take you are now under my custody?" Minerva asked as she looked Lightning over.

"Yes…" Lightning felt the Goddess's gaze trail all over her, making her feel self-conscious somewhat. Sure her figure was athletic and average, but compared to Minerva….well Minerva beat Lightning 10 to 0.

"hmmm…..thou have the figure of a young man….." Minerva mumbled to Lightning. Lightning's eyebrow twitched, but didn't say anything.

"What about it Minerva?" she asked her trying not to sound to upset.

"Hm? Oh nothing! We were merely observing the warrior, thou, that my sister gave into my custody to use as we see fit" Minerva explained to her.

"Yea…..about that I'm not really up to be another's God's plaything or pawn….."

"Pawn? Is that what Cosmo was using thou?" Minerva was surprised her sister would use someone that.

"Of course! Why do you think I disrespected your sister in the first place? She used me! Used all of us! In a never ending cycle of bloodshed of Harmony vs. Chaos! I hated it! I died some many deaths, something someone shouldn't have to go through! I-I-I-"

"We apologize"

"huh?"

"We apologize for my sister's actions. We had no idea such a thing was occurring" Minerva stated.

"How can you not know? Every God and Goddess were watching us like some sort of form of entertainment!" Lightning stated to the Goddess. Minerva turned away and took a deep breath.

"We didn't know…We were busy with my own problems…..My own war" Minerva spoke softly sparring a side glance to Lightning.

"Another war? What war?" Curiosity got the better of Lightning as she took two steps towards her.

"A war between two opposing sides. One side are called the Templars, an organization brought together under the Christian faith. The other side are the Assassin, warriors that use the darkness to serve the light and protect the innocent" Minerva began to explain.

"For as long as we can remember they've been at each other's throats trying to collect special artifacts"

"Seems kind of pointless to fight for such Special artifacts" Lightning stated with a pink brow rising.

"Pointless? Perhaps but the Pieces of Eden…like this one we hold, is no laughing matter. The mortals called this The Apple of Eden. This simple artifact was a tool back when the Gods once roamed and ruled the earth was used to bring humans into civilization and order. It allowed the user to for see future and possible events that will or will never occur." she said to Lightning. Lightning looked at the Apple that was held in Minerva's hand. Thousands of thought ran through her mind as tried to understand why would they fight over a mere silver ball?

"Is there something on thou mind?" Minerva broke her train of though.

"Why would thousands fight over a mere ball?"

"Ball? Lightning my dearest…..This is only one of the pieces that was left behind my the Gods! If thou think one would throw one's life away for one mere ball, then surely thou are surely mistaken!"

"What? There's more!" she asked flabbergasted.

"Of course! Each one with it's own unique powers! But we will not go into detail…at least not now" she finished and turned back to the mortal woman.

"Lightning….." Minerva walked up to her until she was less than a meter away from her.

"…..there is something we need of thou to do"

"What is it?" Lightning could already sense to where this was leading to. She was both nervous and excited, something that rarely occurred to her.

"We wish to strike a deal with thou"

"I'm listening….."

"In exchange to go back to the mortal world, we wish for you join the fight in the closed world where my war is taking place"

"Depends….which side do you speak of? If it's those Templar thugs then you can forget it" Lightning stated as she crossed her arms.

"No Lightning…We wish for thou to lend a strong sword arm and to prevent an accident awaiting to happen….We wish for thou to help the Assassins in the war" Minerva said to her with a small smile.

"What's the catch? I mean there's has to be a catch for me to be sent there"

"Indeed there is that 'catch' thou speaks of. You cannot use Odin or any magic there. Your weapon and knowledge of being a medic will only be permitted"

"No magic?"

"No magic"

"Fine…."

"Also…..thou memory of the Internal War will be wiped from thou mind, so thou may not tell any other mortals of the never spoken war" Minerva said.

"Seems far enough, what else?"

"Just this" Minerva held the Apple towards Lightning, beckoning her to touch it. Lightning did so, with precaution. When her hand touched it a searing pain began on her left breast.

"Gah!" she fell to her knees as she clutch the burning area. As quickly as it started it suddenly stopped. Lightning took a few breaths before standing back up.

"What the hell was that?" she shouted at Minerva.

"Insurance….just in case" she stated as smiled. Lightning frowned as she began to unzip her shirt to check the inflicted area. Her eyes widened. Instead of a burn there was a tattoo of upside down 'V'.

"Insurance my ass"

"Say what thou will Light, but trust me. Thou will need it when and when thou do, show it"

"I take that is all?" Lightning asked as she readjusted her shirt.

"Yes…now farewell Lightning" Minerva said as she touched Lightning forehead as she activated the Apple, silver light began to flood Lightning's vision before losing conscious…..

-/-

"Mio Dio! Ezio was right mother!" stated a young woman as she saw storm clouds looming over Firenze. Said mother looked out the window to see the same clouds that her daughter, Claudia, was speaking about.

"I don't believe it…..how can such a storm come so quickly and without warning?" she mused over the storm.

"I do not know mother…but I hope Fredrico and Papa will make it home before the rain starts to fall!" Claudia said with worry for her father and oldest brother.

"I hope so too…" she muttered with worry.

"Mamma?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Ezio?"

-/-

Ezio was outside on top of some nobleman's roof looking at the storm clouds that loomed over head. He was right about the storm, he pondered. Sounds of people made him look down to see the market and all of it's inhabitants. Rain was about to fall and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be a regular summer shower. This storm had a bit of supernatural feel to it, as if the Gods themselves were controlling this one.

"I should start heading back….mamma and Claudia will be worried sick…" he mumbled to himself as a big drop of rain fell on his cheek. For some reason, it made him suddenly stop. As if something was going to happen. More rain began to fall and soon it was raining buckets of water, anyone unfortunate caught in the rain began to run for cover or to the safety of their homes. Some Courtesan and her client began to make a break for some shelter before resuming their….business.

Ezio looked away and let his eyes look up at the darken sky. It looked almost as if night came too early as the wind began to pick up and lightning began to flash before thunder began to fill the skies.

'Somehow this is….relaxing…" he thought as he closed his eyes as he let only the storm be the sounds he heard. Ezio Auditore wasn't sure for how long he stood there, but when opened his eyes, it was night time already.

"Merda!" he cursed. It's late and his family are probably worried sick about him! He looked around him and saw that visibility was low so that meant he had to be careful on his way back to the villa.

"How could I let this storm distract me! Mamma will lecture me to no end!" he said to himself as leaped over a small gap. When he landed he looked to see where he was less than 10 minutes away from the villa, but with this storm probably more. With a sigh he continued his way home. Lightning flashed before a deep rumble of thunder caught his attention. A streak of lightning hit the roof he was just on. He looked up and saw another coming towards him.

"Cazzo!" he shouted as he managed to dodge it and make a run for the next roof, only to allow a repeat to happen again. He realized that that taking the roofs were too dangerous and leaped off the building as another lightning almost hit him again. When his boots touched the pavement, the storm calmed a little.

Soon the wind began to pick up and began to push him. Ezio tried to duck into ally ways, but the wind only changed direction. Rather trying to fight it, Ezio decided to go with it and see where it was leading him to.

"What strange weather….." he mumbled as the wind made him take a left and soon was in an old courtyard where he and Fredrico would play as children. The wind stopped, but the rain began to pick up.

"What is it now?" he asked to no one in particular, the only respond he got was the rain falling down harder forcing him to look up, as if it would make it stop. Oddly enough, it did. Though rather than rain falling something else was falling.

What was it? Was that? He squinted to see what exactly was before realization hit him full force.

"It is a person!" he yelled.

-/-

Translations

mio figlio- my son

Ma Mamma- but mom

Mio Dio-My God

Merda-shit

Cazzo-fuck

A/n- And there's the second one! I do hope people are enjoying this! Any comments, suggestions, or feedback will greatly appreciated!


	3. Lightning never strikes twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ps-Italian words will be italicized and translations will be put at the end of the chapter.

Ezio climbed to the roof of the nearest building in the courtyard as fast as he could without taking his eyes off of the descending person. His hands grabbed the slippery ledges, every now and then he would lose his grip on small ledge but he managed to catch himself each time and continue scaling the wall like a monkey. He was able to reach the top of the wall, and to pop his head to see where the person was falling exactly. On the other side of the roof he just climbed. Oh Merda…..

"There!" he said as he tossed himself over the ledge pf the wall. Landing on his legs, he made a mad dash to the other side of the roof. He braced his arms wide as he ran over to the falling person.

'They're falling too fast!' he thought as he pushed his legs to run faster to the person. He lunged himself to the falling person and saw a flash of pink. He blinked as his arms made contact with the person, cradling the person to him as he turned in mid-air to absorb the impact.

'THUD!'

"Oomph!" the air left his lungs as his back skitted on the wet roof. His vision went dark for a minute, before blinking it away. He took big gulps of air as he tried to regain his bearings. Once he did, he look around real quick before his eyes went to person he was cradling in his arms.

The first thing that got his attention was the light pink hair of the person, what an odd color of hair for a person. Perhaps they dyed it?

He shifted his position, so that he was sitting upright, to get a better look at them. His eyes widen as he looked at the soft features of a young woman. The pink hair framed her somewhat narrow heart shaped face nicely, pale marble skin making her hair look brighter than it is, soft light pink lips that were slightly opened, a slender body with an average sized chest. Ezio eyes wander a little more to see the strange outfit she was dressed in. His eyes grew in size as he saw the length of her brown skirt, showing off her lean legs.

Ezio couldn't help but run his hand over one of the pale legs, feeling the skin as smooth and soft as silk as a blush and a grin appeared on his face. The woman in his grip stirred and he immediately removed his hand from the appendage. She took a deep breath and snuggled closer to his chest and finally relaxed against him. Ezio let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in, go and relaxed a bit.

"I wonder where you hail from?" he said to her, not caring if she was awake or not hear him.

"I suppose that doesn't matter now. I can ask you later when you awaken Bella Donna" he said to himself rather to the woman in his arms. With a shaky breath and a pair of legs to go with it, he forced himself to stand, trying his best to not drop the woman in his arms. He was able to manage after a minute and before leaving, he took another look to the sky. A rather silly thought ran his mind as a silly smile appeared on his face as he began to walk back home and he tore his eyes from the sky.

'Maybe she's an Angel'

-/-

"Fredrico you're insane!" cried a worried mother as she chased after her eldest son down the stairs.

"Mother please! It's been hours and he should've gotten back hours ago!" he argued as he put on a dark brown cloak and pulled up the hood. The cloak itself covered his entire body down to the ankles.

"But it is insane to go out in weather like this!" Maria grabbed Fredrico by the sleeve with an iron grip. He sighed and placed his hand on hers.

"Mother…..I'm only going out to look for him for a bit, if I do not find him in an hour then we can assume that he might be at Christina's or the brothel, safe and sound" he assured her. She let go and sighed as she did. Maria cupped his face and gave him a small sad smile.

"Let us hope it the first rather than the latter" she said as she kissed his forehead. Fredrico smiled and went to the door, just as he was about to open it, the door swung inward nearly hitting him in the face.

"Cazzo!" he swore in front of his mother and looked to see who opened the door from the other side. It was his brother and he was drenched to the bone in rain.

"EZIO! MI DIO!" Maria cried out as she ran past Fredrico to go and hug her second eldest son, but she stopped suddenly and saw that her son wasn't alone. Maria's eyes traveled down to what he was cradling and saw a woman with pink hair and a rather indecent brown skirt. Immediately her eyes narrowed at the sight before looking Ezio in the eye.

"Ezio, who is this?" she asked with a stern voice. Ezio took a gulp getting ready to explain.

"Mother…..please allow me to explain…" he began.

-/-

Giovanni Auditore was busy finishing his work in his study after returning from the bank with his eldest son. Giovanni and Federico were able to make it back home in time just as the storm was about to start. When upon returning, he asked where Ezio was at immediately, knowing full well that his son may be in the storm.

Giovanni knew his second son well enough to know that he may of found shelter with the Vespucci woman or the closest brothel to take shelter in. Though knowing Ezio he may of well be in a brothel and sharing a warm bed. He was just about to file the bank statements when the voice of his wife's , Maria Auditore, voice tore through the entire villa, making him bolt out of his study and into the hallway to see Claudia and Annetta run towards the front door.

"Claudia what is going on?" he asked his only daughter as she ran past him.

"It is Ezio! He's drenched to the bone and he brought someone with him!" she said as she kept running, wanting to see who this person was.

"Do you know who?" he asked as he walked quickly to catch up to her fast pace. She shook her head.

"No pappi! That is why I am running to see who!" she said with excitement evident in her tone. The pair made it to the foot of the stairs to see Maria giving Ezio a lecture and Annetta and Fredrico taking someone from Ezio's hands and wrapping them in a blanket.

"Maria! Mi Amore! What is all this commotion?" he asked as he walk down the stairs with Claudia right behind him.

"Giovanni your son here brought some women from a brothel!" she stated making Giovanni stop and look at his wife and son with wide eyes.

"Ezio, is this true?" he asked him with a bemused look. Ezio shook his head frantically.

"N-no! I was telling mamma that I found her falling from the sky on my way home! I do not know where she came from, b-but I saved her father!" he answered the truth to him.

"A likely story, but how do you explain that short skirt she is wearing and not say she is a prostitute!" Maria questioned him. Ezio looked at father, clearly begging for help from him. Giovanni mentally sighed and moved next to his wife and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Maria, if Ezio said he saved her is that not enough to know that is what he did?" her husband asked her. Maria looked at him.

"You know full well what our son does in his free time, how can I not question his story?" she stated stern fully. His wife had a valid point, knowing his son's favorite past times. Fine wine and beautiful women.

"Alright then! How about this? When the woman wakes up we can ask her what happened, if she gives a different story than what Ezio told us, then we can assume the worse" he compromised with his wife.

"Very well" she agreed with him as she left to go back to ready Ezio some warm clothes. Giovanni smiled and looked over to the person that Fredrico was hold now. The woman was wrapped in a blanket with Annetta checking her over.

"Annetta, I want you to prepare a room for her" he asked her. Annetta turned to him and nodded.

"Of course!" she said as she began to walk up the stairs. Giovanni turned to his daughter, Claudia.

"Claudia, would you be so kind and fetch one of your spare night dresses for our guest?"

"Yes father!" Claudia said as she bounded up the stairs.

"Fredrico go and take our guest to one of the spare rooms, the one across from Ezio's room" he asked his father.

"Of course father" he shifted the woman in his arms and made his way to the stairs. That left Ezio and his father alone.

"So…" he began as he turned his attention back to his son

"…..did she really fall from the sky?" he asked smiling wanting to more about the woman from his son.

-/-

A/n-There! Another chapter and now Lightning is in the story! But first I wanna give a shout out to KRJS and Kanel! These guys were my first reviewers and they deserve some love!

Ok now back to my note! To say where this story takes place I decided 8 months before the game in an alternate universe. Why an alternate universe? I believe in 'If there's a tree growing then it must branch out. So if worlds are like trees then they also must branch out as well, each similar but all different in both big and small ways'

Well it would allow Lightning to know the family and get comfortable with them, and if you how lightning is then u can understand why. Also I will be putting small insignificant cameos of random characters in the story, so if you feel like pointing them out, then feel free to, you'll get a free internet cookie if you do.

Also sorry if this chapter's kind of short, I prefer writing longer chapters and I'm sure there are some of u that love to read long chapters, and hey I'm one of them too! So do not fret, the next one will be long unless told other wise.

Translations-

Pappi-Father/dad

Cazzo-Fuck

Mio Dio-my god

Merda-shit

Bella donna-Beautiful woman

Mi Amore- My love


	4. The Girl with the Lambda Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n-There will be humor and fluff in this. Yay for fluff! ;D Also I got tired of translating some words, so I will only translate certain phrases or sentences for you guys. Call me lazy but I'm annoyed by it.

"…..And that is how I found her father. Like an Angel, she fell from the heavens!" Ezio said finishing his story to his father as they walked down the halls to see how the preparations for their unexpected guest was going.

"Just fell? I wonder what made her fall from that high up?" Giovanni asked Ezio. Ezio just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea father, there is nothing but clear skies and the stars above us, so I wonder how she got up there" Ezio said.

"Like I said when she awakens, we will know for sure. So till then…..off to bed with you, son" Giovanni said in a fatherly tone.

"But Pappi! I want to see her before going to bed!" he whined like a small child as if they had their toy taken away.

"But you need rest and a change of clothes Ezio, or you'll get sick. And how can you see your angel if your sick? She will be repulsed!" he said to his son. Ezio was about to give a small retort when he realized that his father might be right on this one.

"Alright…" he said in a defeated tone as he went to his room and closed the door behind him. He went to his dresser and pulled out some his clothes out to change into.

"Ah! There's nothing like dried warm cleaned clothes that makes you feel great about yourself" Ezio said as he finished putting on a loose shirt and some trousers. He put his pile of wet clothes in a bucket that a servant left in his room and put it by the door. As he neared the door he heard Annetta's voice and his father's voice, talking urgently with one another. This peaked his interest and put his ear to the door and listened in.

-/-

Giovanni gave a small chuckle as he saw his son sulk to his room. His son was such sucker for exotic looking women.

"Giovanni?" Annetta's voice interrupted his musings and turned around. Annetta looked as if she saw a small mouse. The woman looked like she lost some color in her skin tone.

"Is there something wrong Annetta?" he asked her in a concern tone.

"I believe there is something of interest you would like to see" she said as her eyes darted left and right of the hallways to see as if someone might be listening in.

"See? Is there some wrong with her?" he asked as he walked up to the servant.

"Wrong? No…it's just…..you just have to see it yourself, Giovanni" she said as she beckoned him to come into the room. Giovanni walked in and closed the door behind him to see Maria holding the spare night dress and Annetta moving towards the bed. Maria looked with some contempt in her eyes as her eyes went to the woman in the bed and then to husband and back again. They knew something.

"What seems to be the problem? Is she sick?" Giovanni asked as he made his way to the bed. The woman was clearly already undressed as Giovanni saw her clothes in a bucket by the bed and she was covered up to her shoulders by a blanket, her pink hair fanned out and some framing her face, at moment she did look like an angel or perhaps a goddess.

"Sick? No, but she has the Mark of the Brotherhood" Annetta said as she moved the bed sheet to show the woman's left breast. Sure enough there was mark. A Lambda. Giovanni's breath hitched and looked at his wife.

"Did you check to see if it was fake?" he asked her.

"Yes…."

"And?"

"It's Real" she said with worry.

"Mio Dio…..then this means she under the protection of the Brotherhood" he said to them both.

"What do we do Giovanni?" Maria asked her husband.

"First off we keep this from the children and continue on like normal. When she wakes I will question her in my study away from prying eyes and ears, afterwards I will write to Mario and see what he thinks of this ordeal" he said to both of them. Both agreed by shaking their heads.

"Of course and Giovanni…" Annetta began as she shifted to one foot to another. Annetta was acting as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes?"

"I found this letter in one of her bags. It is addressed to you" she held out the letter to him. It was surprisingly dry as he grabbed it gently and looked it over. The seal of the Brotherhood on the back and his name written neatly in nice cursive.

"hmm…..I will place this in my study and read it tomorrow. Is there anything else?" he asked them. The two shook their heads and he bid them goodnight as he left the room to give them privacy to continue dressing the woman. As Giovanni left the room, many thoughts rang through his mind as he put the letter in one of his jacket's pockets.

"Tomorrow is going to interesting…." he whispered to himself.

-/-

Ezio waited until the voices of his father and Annetta disappeared before making his way to his bed and sitting on it. He grabbed his chin wondering what got them like that in such a way. The voice of his father broke his train of though and made him look at the door. He couldn't make out what his father was saying, but soon his father's voice died out and disappeared down the hall.

Ezio made his way to the door once again and heard the door from across the hall open. His mother's voice and Annetta's voice were heard as they bade each other goodnight. Ezio waited a good five minutes before leaving his room. He looked left and right before crossing over to get to the room adjacent from his. He carefully opened the door, thanking to whoever that they didn't lock it, and went inside. The door gave a soft click and he stayed their for a split second to make sure that no one heard the noise.

Thankfully no one did.

With a triumph smile and a small sigh and he turned and made his way to the bed. He sat by her side as he looked down on her pale skin. She looked of English or Scottish descent, perhaps Irish? He didn't know, but with one thing for sure he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. Especially the pink hair of hers. Is it natural or was it dyed? A few strays of pink hair was framing her face as she was asleep and Ezio's hand gently moved them, careful as to not wake her. They felt soft under his touch.

His thumb accidentally touched her cheek and she stirred a bit, this made him freeze in motion and awaited to see if she would wake. Teal eyes revealed themselves to his golden yellow ones.

'Mio Dio…her eyes are beautiful!' he thought as he stared deeply into them, wanting to get lost in those pools of color.

"W-w-where am I?" she spoke softly as if she was still in a dreamlike state. Ezio blinked, braking out of his trance like state before answering.

"You're in the Villa of the Auditores De Firenze" he whispered to her as he shifted a little closer to her supine form.

"Who….are you?" she asked shifting her head slightly to see him better.

"I am Ezio. Ezio Auditore de Firenze. At your service" he said as he reached under the covers to grab one of her hands. He lifted it up and gave a small kiss on her knuckles, before lowering it and still holding it in his grip gently. Her skin felt like silk, soft and smooth to the touch. He wondered what it was like to touch her lips with his? He held in a smirk as he pondered about it, but now was not the time. He could always do that another time.

"And may I be so bold to ask you your name?" he asked her. The woman blinked as if the question threw her off a bit, before answering him.

"Lightning…." she whispered to him.

"Lightning? What an beautiful name for a Bellamisa" he said with a smile, though Lightning didn't hear it as she drifted off to sleep once again. Ezio smiled and placed her hand back under the covers. He stayed by her side for a while longer, watching her sleep and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Soon, he too began to fall victim to sleep. He blinked a few times to remain awake, but he was he getting mentally exhausted.

"I'm too tired…" he said he laid his head on Lightning's lower torso. He shifted a bit as to get comfortable. He draped an arm over her and inhaled her scent.

"hmmm…Roses and fresh rain" he mumbled before falling to sleep with a smile on his lips.

-/-

Morning came as it always did and soon Firenze began to wake up along with it. Wives and young girls began to make breakfast. Young children making their way to school, vendors putting up their stalls, servants and maids out and about fetching ingredients from vendors, courtesans placing themselves in their usual spots and giving out cat calls to any potientail customers. Thieves picking pockets of rich nobles and guards keeping a good eye on them. Some even giving chase to catch them, despite it being futile.

It was a perfect morning.

Except for one family.

-/-

Sun light peeked through the windows of the guest room that Lightning was residing in. She groaned as the light shone on her face, Lightning was never a morning person. Without opening her eyes she turned, so that her back was now getting hit by the light. Lightning sighed and snuggled more into the blankets and her firm, warm pillow. She took a deep breath and her pillow smelled almonds and lilies.

Wait.

Something clicked as gears shifted in her mind as moved a bit more and sure enough to confirm the pillow was firm, warm, and…moving?

With heavy eye lids Lightning opened her eyes. At first her vision was hazy and blurry, but after blinking a few times her vision came clear. The first thing she saw was a torso of a male to close for her comfort. Her eyes widen a bit as her breath hitched a bit.

'This can't be happening…' she thought as her eyes traveled up and she was now looking at the face of a young man with brown hair framing his face, if she wasn't so shocked she would of some what begrudgingly admit that he was…somewhat good looking. He was still asleep as he was holding her, but in places she didn't like. His right hand was tangled into her pink hair and his left had a firm hold on her waist. This man was holding onto her as she was a teddy bear. He shifted a bit and pulled her closer and buried his head into the crook on her neck and nipped a little bit, making her angry and heat rise to her cheeks. That was it, he just crossed the line as she narrowed her eyes.

-/-

A rather girlish scream rang through the villa, alerting everyone. The entire family including Annetta ran to where the scream emitted from. It came from the guest room.

"I think she is awake Giovanni" Maria said as she looked at the door and flinched when another womanly scream came from it.

"Say…" Federico's voice grabbed the entire family' attention.

"Where is Ezio?" he said as he looked around the family and noticed that he was not there. All eyes locked onto the door and everyone knew where he was at. Giovanni eye's narrowed as he made his way to the door and opened it.

Nothing in his life prepared him to what he opened the door to.

-/-

Lightning grabbed the guy's nose and closed off his air supply, soon the guy wasn't able to breath and shook himself awake and opened his mouth. Lightning then removed her hand and quickly sat up in the bed and glared down at the man, who was still taking small gasp of air.

"Who are you!" she demanded from him as he too sat up rubbing his eyes from sleep. He didn't want to wake up just yet. He was so comfortable laying next to her, she was so warm and soft!

"Hmm?" Golden eyes looked over to Lightning and saw her disheveled hair framing her face and her night dress fitting her loosely. The morning light was behind her, making her glow and look like an angel. Ezio smiled his best smile and gave her a predatory flirtatious look. (a/n-*cough* Flynn Rider smile! *cough*)

"The luckiest man alive" he answered her as he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back onto the bed. Lightning growled as he hovered over her, her eyes narrowing.

"Get off of me, before I force you….." she threatened him. Ezio gave a chuckle and ignored her warning. This was too much fun for him.

"Oh Madonna! Your words wound me!" he said teasingly and dramatically placing a hand over his heart, as if her words did hurt him. Lightning frowned at him, due to his childish antic. The body of a young man, but the mind of a child. A child that needed a lesson to be taught.

"Alright I warn you!" her hand shot up like lightning and grabbed his nipple through his shirt giving him a purple-nurple in a matter of seconds. Pain shot through Ezio as his face went from smiling, happy-go-lucky-face to a cringing face of pain, he tried his best not scream, but couldn't as Lightning twisted harder making him scream like a little girl.

"AHHH!" he screamed as got off her. Lightning still held on tight as she forced him out of the bed, making him stand. She got up and stood as well and then let go of his nipple after giving it another good pinch. Ezio's hands flew over to it as new pain coursed through him as the pressure was taken off and blood rush back to that area, he took deep breaths trying to calm down his racing heart and adrenaline.

"T-that was low…." he whispered in pain as he clutched the inflicted area.

"I gave you fair warning and you ignored it" she answered him with venom in her voice.

"Aw! But how could I Madonna? I was in the presence of an Angel! Perhaps you can make it up to me and kiss it to make it bet-" that was all Ezio was able to say as Lightning's leg shot up and kicked him below the belt. Rather than clutching his peck, his hands were now clutching his manhood. He went to his knees, but he was soon shoved to the floor as a hand grabbed a fist full of his hair and grabbed on his arms. His face was pushed to the cold floor and his arm was twisted behind him. Ezio felt some weight on his lower back side. He could take a good guess to who it was.

"Bella…your hurting me!" he stated to Lightning as he cringed.

"That's the idea!" Lightning said as she put more force into twisting his arm further up his back. Ezio took a sharp intake of air a more pain shot through his arm. For such a petite looking woman, she sure is strong!

"L-lightning…." he pleaded and he was met with more pain.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him.

"L-l-last n-night…you told me" he answered truthfully.

"Last night? I don't remember anything from last…..Oh God!" she stood up quickly, turning away giving her back to him. By doing so, she freed him from her hold. Ezio slowly and painfully stood up as he looked at her back. She was hugging herself with her head low, as if she was thinking about something.

"Lightning?" he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. In less than a blink of an eye, he found himself laying in a supine position and being straddled by an beautiful exotic looking woman with her hands gripping his shirt like iron.

"Did I fall?" the question sort of threw him off.

"What?" he asked,

"I asked did I fall?" she stated as she gripped his shirt tighter and her face getting closer to his. Her breath tickled his face, making him both warm in the cheeks and his nether region. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Fall? Well when I found you were falling….." her trailed off.

"Where?"

"From the sky, I was caught you before you hit the pavement" Now it was Lightning's turn to look lost as she released his shirt and sat on his hips. Ezio let out a hiss of both pain and pleasure as her bottom made contact, but Lightning assumed it was pain seeing as she kicked him there earlier.

"From the sky?" she looked down at him.

"What about last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yes last night!"

"What about it?"

"Did we fuck last night!" she demanded from him.

"Fuck?"

"You know! Intercourse! Reproduce! Make Love! Sex!" she listed off other meanings to the male under her.

"Sex? Well….." Ezio was about to answer her question, when the door opened. Nothing in all of his life prepared him for this embarrassing moment.

-/-

Giovanni's eyes locked on with the woman's eyes before going wide. She was straddling his son as she sat on his hips with a light grip on his shirt, Ezio clearly being the submissive looking one and her the dominant one. Talk about kinky.

"…Good morning?" she said as saw the man walk in. Judging by his features this man was the father of the male she was currently sitting on. From behind him there were more people, this made a light tinge of pink appear on her cheeks. He gave her and Ezio a look and Lightning scrambled off of him and stood. Ezio followed soon after, but at a much slower pace since he was still in pain.

"What is going on here?" it was Maria's voice that cut the tension with a knife. Maria looked to the woman and then to her son. Time felt like it paused for a moment as the suspense was building up, and after what seemed like an eternity Lightning's voice was the first to speak.

"He violated me" she stated with a cool demeanor as everyone's eyes went wide. One thing that Giovanni was right about that today was going to be interesting.

-/-

A/n-Ok interesting way to end a chapter. Now before you guys go, No he didn't! Ezio didn't violate her! Well he didn't. Lightning assumed he did, cause he trailed off and didn't answer straight away. So anyway the way I have the relationship for EzioXLightning is a odd and very complex one. So complex you would rather change flights at O'Hare Int. Airport than try to comprehend what they got. But still it's early in the story and I have many devious plans for these two….hehehe….anyway plz R&R. Those review don't write themselves and same thing goes for this story! Your reviews are what keeps me going and I appreciate some feed back. So I bid u all adieu and farewell until next chapter!

Ps-The title of the chapter is referencing a book. Can you tell which one? Anyone that tells me first will have the next chapter dedicated to them and an extra 2000+ words for the next chapter. ;)


	5. Forget-me-so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS- this chapter is dedicated to 'Twilight Emo Wind Goddess' for correctly finding the reference for the last chapter. Her guess was 'The Girl with the Dragoon Tattoo' which was correct. So as a reward a whooping 2000+ words are added to this chapter and it is dedicated to her.
> 
> PSS-Lightning will be a tad bit OOC until further notice, you'll figure out why later on when reading this. Also, I watched 'Brave' the other day so there may be some ref from that movie, so apologize in advance but it was such a good movie and I highly recommend it~!
> 
> PSSS-Sorry for the late update! I blame internet problems and work.
> 
> PSSSS-I did some minor tweaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the chapter reference thing from the last chapter. Someone already got from FF.net

-/-

"I did no such thing!" Ezio said defending himself as he got face to face with the woman.

"Then how come you were in my bed? !" Lightning asked as yelled as she stretched her neck towards him, making her look more aggressive.

"I was visiting you last night to see how you were fairing and fell asleep watching you!" he explained as he backed off a bit, knowing full well what she is capable of doing.

"You have any idea how wrong that sounds? !" Lightning stated as she took a step forward.

"I have no idea what you're implying!" Ezio took a step forward as well.

"I'm implying that you're a creeper!" they were now bumping chest and their faces were two inches apart and the tension was building.

"What is a creeper! ?" he demanded from her.

"Look in a mirror bub!" her hands gripped his shirt in a vice grip.

"Bub? I do not understand this dialect of yours! Are from the west of Europe or the English Isles?" he pushed her away successfully making get away from him and her angrier.

"My dialect is fine! It's your brain that has the issues understanding to what I'm saying!" Lightning spat at Ezio as she was now being restrained by Giovanni and Federico as she was about to attack him again. Lightning tried to fight off the two men holding her back, but they proved to be a bit stronger than her. But only a bit.

"Me having issues? Angel, I believe you have issues, seeing you get upset over a silly little question. That or you have sexual tension that you wish to release with me" he said with a sly smile. This made Lightning stop to process what he said before trying to lunge him again. She was able to move three steps before being pulled back.

"Unhand me so I can ring and snap his neck!" she yelled at Giovanni and Federico.

"Madonna please cease!" Giovanni moved to grip her shoulders and move in between her and his son, a dangerous and daring move on his behalf.

"Out of the way! My quarrel is with him!" she tried to free herself once again.

"Please! Let us be adults and talk this out!" Federico begged as his arms held her in a bear hug from behind to stop her.

"How can you expect me to speak with that!" she gestured to Ezio with her restrained arm.

"All he thinks and speaks is about trying to get me in bed or to heft my skirt!" she stopped thrashing to look him in the eye.

"What can I say? I love to fertilize my flowerbed" Ezio stated as he walked over and put his arm on Lightning.

"And you Bella are one of my special flowers" he said as his arm caressed her.

"Remove your arm before you lose it…." she threatened as her muscles started to get tense from his sudden touch.

"Then I would have one less arm to fertilize you with Madonna" Ezio stated with a lecherous wink.

"Why you lecherous piece of-" Lightning didn't finish as she suddenly interrupted by a louder voice.

"ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD IT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Giovanni's voice boomed above all their voice and making Lightning stop and Ezio remove his arm.

"I have quite enough of this childish squabble! Now I want the both of you to stop fighting and apologize to each other this instant!" he shouted in a fatherly tone. Lightning glared at Giovanni challenging him and gave his signature icy glare with a hint of a pair of glowing eyes. This caught Lightning off guard and made her submit reluctantly. Giovanni turned to his son Ezio. Ezio put his hands up in surrender and back away a little from the woman, not wanting to be on the end of his father's wrath or boot.

"For give me Light….I should have not done what I done this morning and sneak into your room last nigh when your guard was down" Ezio apologized to Lightning.

"I….I apologize for assaulting you and degrading you as a man" Lightning said with a sigh of annoyance. She felt like a child once more.

"Good…..now hug." he ordered them. Ezio spreaded his arms wide for an indication of a hug and Federico lessened his hold on her. Lightning relaxed and gave a wary eye to Giovanni.

"It's just hug Madonna. I won't bite…unless you want me to" Ezio stated with a wink.

"Ezio….behave" he father said in a stern voice indicating to watch himself and hands.

"Si father…" he smiled sheepishly. Lightning give him a warning glare before slowly walking over to him as Federico released his hold on her. With each step the tension grew in the group until she standing in front of him and slowly she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. Ezio wrapped his arms around his shoulders giving her a soft squeeze. The hug lasted only a few seconds before Lightning let go and took a few steps away from him.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" no answer came from both parties as their eyes diverted from one another.

"Good, now onto business. Lady Lightning I wish to speak with you in my study after you are dressed. Annetta could you please fetch Lady Lightning a spare dress? Everyone else I want you all to go on ahead and have breakfast without us….that includes you Ezio" Giovanni said to everyone as they made their way out of the guest room. Giovanni was the last to leave.

-/-

"Here you are Lady Lightning. A dress fit for a noblewoman!" Annetta said as she brought her a pale blue and pearl white dress that had a sewed in under bust corset and ruffles at the bottom of the dress and end of the sleeves. She held it up for Lightning to see and Lightning gave a look of confusion at it.

"….oh thank you" Lightning said as she did a double take on the dress. It was a pretty dress, but there was a problem for Lightning and dresses.

"Is there something wrong?" Annetta asked clutching the dress, afraid that the pinkette didn't like it.

"No….uh…the dress is fine, I just…" Lightning did not know how to put on a dress like that.

"Just what Lady Light?" Annetta asked taking a step towards the exotic woman.

"….I don't know how to put on a dress. Or any dress for that matter" she admitted to the servant with embarrassment. Annetta gave a blank look before smiling.

"It's alright! I can help~!" Annetta said as she grabbed Lightning suddenly. Lightning was sent twirling as the night dress was suddenly lifted from her body allowing Annetta to see her birthday suit. When she stopped spinning she used her arms to cover her intimate areas and chest the best she could. Lightning's sudden stop was short lived as a lacey tank was forced on her with her arms put through the holes of the shirt. Soon some knickers with put on her. In the daze Lightning felt the dress suddenly on her and was turned without warning. The sounds of the laces of the corset and Lightning's gasp of pain and air were heard. What seemed like forever but was less than 30 seconds the corset was laced up and tied.

"Give me a turn" Annetta asked as she gave once last knot on the dress's corset. Lightning was a stiff as a board but managed to turn to face her.

"You look like a princess!" Annetta said as she adored how beautiful the dress made her look. The dress made Lightning's figure more fuller and curvier than what it is. Also thanks to the under bust corset it made her breast size look a size bigger.

"I can't breathe!" she stated as she took a small gasp of air as she tried to move.

"That just means it fits. Now for your hair~!" Annetta said taking a comb from the dresser and walked Lightning to a small stool for her to sit on. From the mirror Lightning saw a small glint in Annetta's eye as she was ready to comb her bed hair. Lightning took a gulp. Annetta was going to have fun with her hair.

"…..have mercy" was the last thing Lightning before the assault on her hair.

-/-

Giovanni only had to wait 10 minutes before Lightning was brought to his study. When she walked in, he could clearly see Annetta's work done to her. Her head was held much like a noblewoman's and her posture was that of a royal family member. Her hair was pinned back into a French braid with a blue ribbon and some locks of hair framing her face.

"Lady Lightning….." he greeted as he beckoned her to sit.

"Sir" she said as she awkwardly sat on a arm chair with her hands in her lap. Giovanni tried his best not to laugh at her gait. One could tell that she was not use to dresses.

"I believe you are wondering why I called you here?" he asked her, his face growing serious. Lightning gave a stiff nod, blasted dress!

"I wish to validate my son, Ezio's, story on how you found you yesterday in the storm" Giovanni asked her.

"Found me?" she questioned him.

"Yes. He said found you falling from the sky and caught you before you hit the pavement" he told her.

"He is right on that remark sir. I did fall" Lightning told him with honestly as she looked at him in the eye. Giovanni looked into her teal eyes for any fault or lie, but found none. With that done he moved on to the next question.

"hmm…alright but where did you fall from? I mean…there is nothing above us except for the skies and heavens" Giovanni stated to her as he leaned on his desk.

"Even I don't know that sir" this threw Giovanni off as he suddenly sat back up with interest. How was that even possible?

"What do you mean?" he asked her in stern but soft tone.

"All I can recall is falling" she told him looking away.

"Anything before that?" a sudden flash of a dark haired woman wearing a midnight ash dress passed through her memory causing her to suddenly wince, this did not go unnoticed by Giovanni.

"A woman was…..speaking with me…" she said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Who was she?" he asked.

"I….don't know…..she had something in her hand though" an image of a silver ball phased in and out of her mind.

"Like what?" he was getting edgy.

"A silver ball and then…..I fell" she finished softly.

"Hmmm…." was all he said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a letter and held in his hand in front of her.

"This" he was beckoning to the letter in his hand and getting her attention.

"Was found on you. Please note that I have already read it" he explained as he opened it.

"What does it say?" she asked him.

"Allow me to read it to you" he began:

Dear Giovanni Auditore de Firenze

This women was brought to you as protection for your family.

Use her as you see fit.

Safety and Peace.

'Your giving me to another Goddess? Like some animal? !' she recalled saying that as the second to last sentence gave her a sense of Déjà vu. Why was she being given up like an animal?

"…Like some animal…" Lightning whispered as she felt a sense of Déjà vu fall over her.

"A what?" Giovanni asked.

"It is nothing sir. Just feeling a sense of Déjà vu"

"Déjà vu?"

"Sorry. It's French. Meaning 'already seen' sir" she explained.

"…alright" he said waving it off. What a strange woman.

"Though…is that all?" Lightning asked him as she shook the feeling away.

"Yes unfortunately. It seems that the author of the letter wishes to be anonymous and for me to use you as a personal guard…I wonder why is that?" he asked her with some suspicion as an eyebrow rose.

"Like I said before sir. I cannot recall anything before when I fell" she repeated once more.

"How bout that marking on your breast?" he point to his peck. Lightning looked surprised and moved the dress's collar a little to see what the marking was. A Lambda.

'…When her hand touched it, a searing pain began on her left breast…'

"Pain" she immediately she said suddenly.

"What?" he asked her.

"All I can recall about the marking is pain….it was painful" she stated to him as her eyes marveled over the mark.

"So you do not exactly recall to how you received it?"

"I touched something…" she said as she readjusted her collar.

"What did you touch?"

"…I-I-I…can't recall what sir" Lightning finished saying. Giovanni looked at her for a moment longer before sighing. It will do for now.

"Very well then. That answers all my question I have for you now, also the room you're occupying will be your room seeing that you are now under my care" he told her as he stood up making his way to the door.

"I do not wish to be a burden on you and your family, sir" she said following him.

"It won't be a burden and please…call me Giovanni" he told her with a smile.

"Only if you stop calling me 'Lady'. I'm not a lady and it makes me feel old" she stated to him sternly with her hands on her hips. Giovanni let out a small chuckle.

"Very well then Lightning. Now would do you me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the dining hall to eat with the rest of the family?" he asked her as he held his arm for her to grab. She gave him a look before link her arm through and allowing him to lead the way.

-/-

"…So dear brother of mine I need to ask. How was she?" Federico asked his brother as they ate their breakfast while Giovanni was speaking with Lightning in his study.

"Pardon me?" Ezio asked as he took a bite out of his meal. The question threw him off a bit.

"The girl….what was her name? Light?" he asked Ezio as he took a sip of his drink. Ezio sighed as he swallowed some food before answering.

"Her name is Lightning dear brother and what do you imply by 'how was she?'. Because for sure it can mean many things" he said to his brother with a lewd smirk.

"I mean how is Lady Lightning in bed? I saw her on top of you, dominating you as if she was the men and you the puttana" he asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't know brother. Yes I slept with her, but not bed her…yet" he said with a foxy grin. Federico chuckled and threw his arm over Ezio's shoulders in a half-brotherly hug.

"I taught you one too many things brother!" he chuckled as he ruffled his hair. Ezio simply shoved him in a playful matter and smirked as he fixed his hair.

"So if you slept with her and not bed her yet, when will you?" he asked his brother.

"Not now that is for certain!" Ezio told him as he recalled the events of this morning.

"Not yet huh?" Federico said mostly to himself than to Ezio. Exotic women always did appeal to both of them, more so to Ezio as he saw them as conquest.

"Of course Federico! She may look small and delicate but she is a force to content with!"

"Speaking of force…look who's finally coming this way!" Federico said as he gave a amused flirtatious look to the hallway connecting to the dining room. Ezio turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor. His father was walking in Lightning on his arm, but there was something about Lightning that made her more appealing. He wasn't sure if it was her hair, now that it was fixed or how the dress made her look more seductive. Though one thing was for sure for Ezio, he wanted a taste of Lightning.

"Ezio…." Claudia's voice broke his dream like stated and his attention snapped to his little sister.

"What?" he snapped at her, upset that his attention was diverted.

"You're drooling…." she said with a smug look. Sure enough there was saliva dripping down his lip and with the back of arm, he whipped it off as he gave his sister a small mocking glare.

"I apologize if we took a little long" Giovanni's voice rang over them.

"It is alright Giovanni; now please, both of you sit and have something to eat" Maria said with a warm smile. Giovanni returned the smile back, but Lightning's face remained stoic. This made Maria smile waver a bit.

'Maybe she is English…..' Maria thought as she looked at the woman.

"Lightning please sit where ever you like" he told her as he let go of her arm and made his way to sit next to his wife.

"Over here!" Claudia's said as she stood up and clasped Lightning's hands. Lightning was taken back by the sudden grope, but didn't say anything as she was lead to a empty chair next to her. Lightning was seated next to Claudia on the right, but in front of Federico with Ezio sitting next to him on his right. A plate was placed in front of Lightning by a servant.

"Thank you" she said to the servant as they began to walk away. Lightning began to eat as the young man in front of her leaned on the table a bit. Ezio looked at his brother with a hard look that went unnoticed. What was he playing at?

"Lightning was it?" Claudia's voice rang. Lightning looked over to the young woman next to her.

"Yes?" Lightning said as she swallowed some bread.

"I'm Claudia. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Claudia gave her a warm smile.

"Likewise" Lightning said to the young woman.

"Lightning?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you like to accompany me and my friends today?" Claudia ask her.

"Where?" Lightning asked with a spoonful of food in her mouth. This made Maria cringe at the lack of manners Lightning had.

"Just around Firenze's market and to wander a bit" she told the pinkette.

"I don't think so…." she said swallowing food. The idea of meeting people or just seeing other people made her feel annoyed or irritant suddenly with no explanation.

"It'll be fun!" Claudia said putting her hands together. She really wanted to know Lightning better. It wasn't everyday that a guest appeared, female, and around her age.

"I really don't feel up to par….."

"Please?" Claudia gave her a puppy eye look, complete with a perfect pout. The look made Lightning feel uncomfortable and brought a wave of wooziness for a split second as an image of a young girl with pink hair rushed through her mind. Who was that anyway?

"Are you alright Lightning?" Claudia asked her as she touched her forehead. This made Lightning flinch a bit.

"I'm….fine. You know a walk around the city could do me good" Lightning said as she diverted the subject. Luckily for her, it worked.

"So you changed your mind? You'll come?" Claudia's voice was zealous.

"Of course. When do we leave?"

"After breakfast!" she replied happily.

-/-

"Hi Ezio! Hi Federico!" Claudia's friends were surrounding the brothers as they swooned over them.

"Good morning Bellas!" Ezio's ate up the attention the girls were giving them both. Though every now and then Ezio's eyes would flicker over to Lightning as she stood next to an annoyed Claudia who was clearly upset by her friend's antics. Ezio couldn't help but mentally smirk, jealously was always the best playing card for a flower he wanted to fertilize. Lightning was a rose to him. Beautiful to look at, but to touch a rose carelessly will result with thorns in your fingers. This much Ezio knew by personal experience himself. He flinched as he recalled the pain and humiliation he gone through, but through it he was able to get a good feel of her body. He smirked at the memory of her ass when it touched his lower torso, it felt both painful and pleasurable at the same time. Soon it might be a reality he hoped as his eyes looked at her again.

"Every single time…." Claudia grumbled under her breath as she watch her friends flirt with her brothers.

"I take this happens often?" Lightning asked as she moved slightly, she was still trying to get use to the dress.

"Of course! My friends throw themselves at their feet each time they come over! It's sickening!" Claudia said with a huff and crossing her arms.

"Women who throw themselves at men are considered tarts where I hail from" Lightning whispered to Claudia, who couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"My brothers were the kind for tart women….." she said.

"Please! Bellas! I must be going!" Federico's voice said as he was able to get away from the girls. He didn't mind the attention, it was just these girls were just too clingy and needy! He found them quite annoying and well, too little of a challenge. He like women that were head strong and with a sharp tongue. His mind flickered over to Lightning as he recalled her words as she lashed out to his younger brother. At the time he was trying to restrain her, so as she didn't try and kill his younger brother. When he went back to the incident this morning, he began to think more into detail. Federico thought of when he was holding her against his chest as she thrashed. He thought of her constitution. Her muscles rippled and flexed as she tried to free herself from him. She looked so frail and small, but she proved to be otherwise. He also recalled how soft she felt.

"Awww! Do you have to?" they asked him as they pouted their lips and gave their best puppy eyes.

"Si….I'm afraid so" he said through his teeth a bit. He also didn't like whining kinds either. These girls were like vultures. They see meat and go after it. His eye flickered over to Lightning and saw her speaking with Claudia, ignoring Claudia's friends antics. Judging by that, she wasn't the jealous type either. He liked his freedom from a woman every now and then.

"Do not fret Madonnas! I am still here" Ezio's voice grabbed their attention as he gave them his best smile, distracting them to allow his brother to escape. Federico made his way to the door before stopping to look over to Lightning and gave her a smile before disappearing through the door. Now there was woman.

"It seems you caught Federico's eye" Claudia whispered with a look of disdain, that Lightning didn't hear her or see Federico's smile. Claudia knew her brothers well, like the back her hand. She knew Ezio was the gardener type of man. He loved to fertilize and give equal attention to all flowers he saw. It made her upset that Ezio was that kind of man. She hoped that Ezio would find that one special girl, even though he did. Christina Vespucci. Even though he was frolicking with her, Ezio still flirted and slept with other women. Claudia thought of this morning's incident. Ezio was found in the guest room with an angry and threatening to castrate him Lightning. She heard when he confessed that he snuck into Lightning's room and fell asleep watching her. She couldn't help but feel that Ezio might of found another flower to fertilize. Though that might prove to be a challenge, seeing that Lightning was not the type of girl that would give in easily to Ezio's charms. Then there was Federico. Ezio picked up his habits from him, but not all of them. Federico flirted with women, yes, but he wasn't the gardener type like Ezio is. He was a wine taster type. He would have a small taste, such as flirt or speak with a woman. If he didn't like what he tasted or saw, then he would move on. Sure there were times when he slept with some of them, but his streak of bed hopping was child's play compared to Ezio's record. Claudia mind flickered to a sudden upsetting thought that just came and went as she suddenly recalled Federico's smile to Lightning before leaving the villa. What if both them desired Lightning? Both brother's going after the same woman would prove to be a problem. It happened before a few years back and it resulted Ezio and Federico fighting each other to bloody pulps and not speak to each other for a long periods of time. Eventually and thankfully, the girl they sought after was sent off to be wedded to some other man and her brother's eventually made up and went back to their old ways. She was afraid. She admits. That what if history repeated itself and brought forth a fight between them? Claudia hoped not. She didn't want to see them angry at each other like last time. She looked at Lightning briefly. Lightning looked bothered and bored as she looked at Ezio. Clearly she wasn't interested in him as she was displaying now and earlier this morning. Hopefully, Claudia prayed. Lightning would be able to keep them away with her harsh and icy personality. Hopefully.

-/-

Eventually Claudia and Lightning were able to pry Claudia's friends away from Ezio and finally made their way to the market. As they walked many stares looked upon them as they saw a woman with pink hair out and about, sure enough whispers and stares followed them. Lightning stuck close to Claudia trying not to get mingled with Claudia's hormonal minded friends. Lightning was a bit peeved by this and was glad that she, herself, was not like that. Always boy crazy. Sure, she liked men, but Lightning never went running to them trying to get their attention. She found that would make her desperate looking, something she didn't like looking like. She wanted something in a guy that would recognize her for who she is. That cared for all of her and the luggage she carried. A man that didn't lust after her, like a certain Ezio Auditore, but cared for her all the same. Lightning didn't have much luck recalling anything before she was found by Ezio. No suitors or romantic relationships that she could remember, always single…..

"Look at him! Isn't he cute?"

"No way! Look at that one! He looks like he know his way in a bed!"

"Don't look! That one is looking you over!" Such comments were heard throughout the whole walk as Claudia's friends would giggle and fawn over male peers. Claudia would only roll her eyes and Lightning would try her best to ignore their antics.

"How are you friends with them?" Lightning decided to ask as Claudia's friends were being spoken to by some young brash looking guys.

"Sometimes I question that myself Lightning" Claudia answered as she gave a giggle, though her giggle was short lived as it suddenly stopped.

"Oh no….." Claudia suddenly grabbed Lightning and rushed over to her friends.

"Claudia what is it?" Lightning asked her as she was dragged.

""It's the Pazzi!" she said as she tried to find an escape route. Sadly they were noticed by Vieri and his gang.

"Well if it isn't the Auditore wench!" Vieri said as his small gang surrounded them. Claudia grasped Lightning's arm as they all over looked the men. There were at least 10 men, including Vieri himself.

"What do you want Vieri?" Claudia asked as she glared at the Pazzi.

"Is that anyway to treat someone of nobility?" he sneered at Claudia before finally noticing Lightning as he gave lewd smirk.

"Ah! Who is this lovely lady?" he made a grab for Lightning, but Lightning slapped his hand away, glaring his way as she challenged him to try that again.

"Back off" Lightning snapped as she stood her ground.

"Watch yourself puttana! Women like yourself should show more respect!" he snapped back her.

"I rather jump off a bridge than show you any respect!" she stated to him as her hands clenched into fist.

"That can be arranged!" he said as he snapped his fingers and two of Vieri gang went to grab Lightning. Though Lightning being Lightning was not going to have any of that. On impulse Lightning brought up her elbow and smash it into the one closest to her. His nose gave off a nasty crunch as the elbow made contact and he fell to the ground unconscious. Giving no time for them to reach, Lightning brought up her leg for a round house kick to the other one. Her dress made the movement hard but she was able to manage to collide her leg with the side of his head, knocking him out instantly before he hit the ground.

'THUD!' the sounds of their bodies hitting the pavement was enough to snap them out of their daze. Lightning straighten herself up as she moved some stray hairs away from her face. Some of Vieri's men took a step back, as if afraid that they would end up like their friends.

"G-Get her!" Vieri voice shouted as they rushed the two girls. Lightning back handed one that was rushing at Claudia. Claudia flinched as the sound of flesh smacking made her almost gag.

"RUN!" Lightning shouted to her as she axe kicked another one of Vieri's friends down and Claudia started running. They didn't notice a hand reach out for Claudia.

"AHH!" one the men yanked Claudia's hair, pulling her back. Lightning tried to attack the male that was holding Claudia back, but someone came up from behind her and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Release me now or suffer the consequences!" Lightning threaten as thrashed about. Vieri only chuckled at Lightning as he walked up to her.

"I warned you. That women should respect men such as myself" he gripped her chin forcibly, making her look at him in the eye.

"As I have warned you!" Lightning stated as she whipped her head, releasing her chin from his grip. She brought down her boot onto the foot of the male that was holding her, causing him to scream in pain and let her go. Lightning turned and kicked him the groin, making him keel over in pain. In a blur Lightning launched herself to some of Vieri's men and began to take them on. One of them grabbed onto her dress making her rip it up to upper thighs, showing off her pale legs.

"Curse this blasted dress!" Lightning said as she tripped the guy who made her rip the dress. She saw a small dagger fall out of his pocket as he fell and landed. In haste Lightning made a grab for it and used it to cut the rest of her dress. When she was done, The rest of the group and some passerby's got a good view of her long legs as she finished hemming her dress. Claudia's mouth fell open.

"LIGHTNING BEHIND YOU!" Claudia screamed as she tried to break free of her captor. Lightning turned around to see one of Vieri's men back hand her and caused her to fall back a few steps.

She was suddenly yanked and was thrown to a wall, making the back of her head hit it. Her vision got hazy, but she was able to see who was holding against the wall.

"You're quite the feisty one aren't you?" Vieri said as one hand gripped the collar of her dress and the other made it's way up her shorten dress and her knickers. Lightning gritted her teeth as she gripped his hand and snapped it upward as a sickening 'pop' was heard.

"YOU BITCH!" Vieri screamed as he held his broken wrist and used his other hand to slap her across the face. Lightning's hair fell out of it's braid as it cascaded down her shoulders. Lightning glared at the man and made a move to snap his other hand when a voice made her stop in her tracks. A voice she was very familiar with.

"Now Vieri. That is no way to treat a lady" the voice rang out. Vieri immediately tensed up and turned around to see the thing he hated the most. Ezio Auditore.

"Auditore…." he spat the name out like venom. Ezio simply smirked as he walked over to them.

"What business do you have here Auditore? Can't you see I'm busy?" Vieri said as he gestured to Lightning and glared at Ezio. Ezio frowned as he was only less than a yard away from Vieri.

"Seeing that you have my sister and my friend here makes it my business Vieri" Ezio sneered at the Pazzi boy.

"What are you going to do about it Auditore?" he challenged Ezio. Ezio smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"This!" he lunged at Vieri and soon a brawl broke out. Lightning threw herself back into the fight as she fought alongside with Ezio. Fist, kicks, name calling were exchanged in the brawl. Soon Ezio and Lightning were back to back as Vieri and his few conscious gang members were surrounding them.

"What's the plan?" Lightning asked as she looked at their opponents.

"Simple. I want you to take Claudia and get out of here" he said to her.

"What! ? Theirs is no way I'm leaving!" Lightning stated to him.

"Madonna I had no idea you cared~!" Ezio gave her a goofy grin and pinched her cheek.

'SMACK!' Lightning just slapped him upside the head as she growled.

"You idiot! You can't take these morons on your own!" Lightning stated to him. Ezio rubbed his head.

"Then what do you propose?" he asked her.

"Run 'em and Gun 'em!" She said as a matter of fact.

"Escuzi?" he said with a confused look as one of his eyebrows rose up. Her dialect was weird.

"Nevermind what I said!" she said to him as she kicked one down. Ezio smirked at Lightning. This was some woman.

-/-

"FALL BACK!" Vieri's voice cried out as he ran off with the last two members of his gang. Lightning and Ezio with tousled up, bruised, and a bit tired looking, but fine. Lightning had a bruise on her cheek that was swelling a little and some abrasions on her knees and legs. Some blood trickled down her legs, but she paid that no heed as it was only minor injuries. Ezio only had some bruises on his face and some that were forming around his ribs.

"Cowards…." Lightning said as she made her way over to Claudia.

"You ok?" Lightning asked her.

"Y-yea…" Claudia said shakily as she grabbed onto Lightning.

"It's best if we leave now before the guards show up" Ezio said making his way to the two girls.

"Claudia where are your friends?" Ezio asked as he stop in front of them and looked around.

"I don't know…."

"Hmmph! I bet they ran off with those boys as soon as trouble showed up! Such quims! They see a man with a atrocious dick and they spread their legs" Lightning stated to the both of them. Ezio bit his lip in effort to contain his chuckle.

"L-Lightning!" Claudia said to her. Lightning gave a her look and a frown.

"Just saying"

"But you shouldn't say things like that!" Claudia interfered.

"I'm just stating the truth Claudia. If your friends were true to what you call them, then how come they didn't help or attempt to?" Lightning asked her with a icy demeanor. Claudia fell silent as she thought over what Lightning said. Before anything else could be exchanged, Ezio changed the topic.

"Let us go home. I'm feeling a little sore from the fight. I'm pretty sure you're feeling tired yourself Lady Lightning" he said with his best charming smile.

"Very Well" she answered coolly as they all began to walk away from the scene of the fight. So much for a walk.

-/-

There! Whoo! That is it for this chapter. Any questions or concerns? Plz msge me or review plz and I will try to get back to you as much ASAP. This was rather fun to write out, I love making characters think in depths that foreshadow future things that coming. I hoped I written this chapter out well for ou guys. I try to keep characters in….well character. So I hoped I kept it that way the best I can. Also I decided to add drama and I'm pretty sure you can tell where this drama going to.

Also if u see anything such spelling errors, plz tell me.

I like to thank any and all readers reading this, thanks for your on going support.

So until next time my readers!


	6. Oh Merda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n- Also to respond to some of your reviews. I know Lightning is not English or anything. The family believes she is English or of Western European blood because of her light skin, teal eyes, and of course her exotic looks. I wanted to test waters with Lightning as people in Italy back then not use to seeing such a different looking woman.
> 
> The fight with the Pazzi. That was fun to write out and I thank those for correcting my ref for the kick Lightning used in the last chapter. *hugs for the two reviewers*
> 
> Please note it's been a few years since I played Dissidia and Assassin's Creed 2/brotherhood/revealations as well so, I tried my best to keep everyone in character the best I can and stuff. So apologizes in advance!
> 
> Also I like to thank those who have faved, followed, and/or reviewed my story thus far and help me edit some things in the previous chapter! Have some digital pie!
> 
> Warning-This is a filler chapter.

-/-

"Looks like the coast is clear…." Ezio said as he opened the door to the villa and poked his head in first. Lightning and Claudia poked their heads in as well with Claudia's head on the bottom, Lightning's head in the middle, and Ezio's head on the top. It was early in the evening as they finally arrived back to the villa after their scuffle with the Pazzi. Granted they were tired from the stressing event. Claudia was a little jumpy after her panic attack, twitching every now and then, Ezio now spotted a few bruises on his upper torso and a shiner on his eye that made it look like someone smeared black kohl on it, and Lightning with abrasions, a few scratches, and a good amount of bruises here and there with a split lip.

"It doesn't sound like Father and Federico are home from the bank yet and Mother must be in the kitchen cooking with the staff….." Claudia whispered to them as she gave a quick scan as well, hearing muffled voices coming the dinning hall and the kitchen.

"Bene…..That'll give us enough time to clean ourselves up before they realize we are even here and see us in this state" Ezio said to his sister and Lightning, who nodded in agreement and Lightning who gave off a small frown. What was their problem? What is with the sneaking around for? Was this not their home?

"Why are we sneaking back into your villa?" Lightning asked as she pushed the door hard and waltz right into the house with a swing of her hips. The door made a loud 'BANG!' as it collided with the wall, rattling a few things that are hung up on it, luckily nothing fell. There was a slight paused from the kitchen and dinning hall, before resuming once again; it wouldn't be long before their mother came to greet them at the door.

"Lightning!" Ezio said as he ran up to her and grabbed her arm making Lightning stop. The room seemed to get physically tense as Lightning looked at Ezio dead in the eyes that reminded him that of a snake ready to strike with it's fangs when threatened. Claudia paled a bit and worried for Ezio's safety but Ezio kept his light grip on Lightning. Ezio smiled his best charming smile to ease up the tension in the air and calm his racing heart.

"What is it Ezio?" she asked in a icy tone as she turned to face him fully. Her free hand came up and grabbed his wrist in a firm, yet scary, manner. A quick flash of memory of the sound of her snapping Vieri's wrist shot through his mind. The thought of it made him mentally flinch and feel a dull ache forming in his arm as Lightning tighten grip some more.

"If our mother sees us like this all of us will be lectured and punished to no end!" he said as he looked her in her teal eyes. Ezio could see the emotions flicker through her teal eyes, promises of immediate pain, suffering, and tortures were all he was able to see before Lightning spoke again.

"We'll get punished for defending ourselves from the arse that attacked me and Claudia?" Lightning said to the man-child holding her arm captive. The hand that held her was surprisingly warm and soft, given since Lightning saw what Ezio was able to do with it during the fight. She cringed a bit, scolding herself for taking notice of his soft hand and gripped his wrist tighter, in hopes to release her arm and stop her mind to going into forbidden thoughts.

"Exactly! This is why now we must hurry to our rooms and get cleaned up the best we can before mother FINDS out!" Ezio said releasing her arm and using his other to turn her around towards the stairs. On the bright side he was no longer holding her arm, but on the negative side he probably has a nice view of her rear….

"Before who finds out about what?" a new voice piped up from the top of the stairs. Ezio jumped a little before calming his racing as he realized who had spoken. Lightning looked to where the voice came from and saw a boy no older than 13 at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a mustard yellow long sleeve shirt with brown stripes and a white high collar with lace at the ends of the collar. His hair was a dark brown, almost black in contrast that reached his shoulders, a sickly pale skin tone, and honey brown eyes.

"Petruccio! What are doing you out of bed?" Claudia asked as she walked up to the base of the stairs. The one known as Petruccio smiled meekly as he looked at his older sister from above.

"I got tired of being in bed, so I went for a walk around the villa for some change of scenery" he answered her. Petruccio looked passed her and finally noticed someone new in the villa for the first time, a woman with pink hair.

"Who's that?" Petruccio asked before Claudia could berate him for being out of bed. He walked down the stairs quickly as he walked passed Claudia and up to Ezio and Lightning. It was then Petruccio saw her attire. This made his cheeks flush with red as he looked away out of respect and embarrassment. He was not use to seeing a woman in such scandalous clothing! He heard of women that wore such short dresses from his brothers as they spoke to each over a game of chess in the library. They would go back and forth about the women, which ones with legs that looked lean, skinny, too chubby, pale, tan, or if they have thin hairs or thick hairs on their legs. Petruccio only imagined the dresses those women wore coming down at least to the knees, but his imagination failed him as he saw where the dress came down to. The shorten hem barely tickled past her upper thighs, revealing a great deal of her 8 miles of smooth, flawless legs. Petruccio now understood why Ezio and Federico would sometimes bicker over chess about the women wearing short dresses….. A thought sparked suddenly in his mind as he realized something. His mother wouldn't allow such a woman in the villa! She would rather die than let such a thing happen. Petruccio took a quick look at the hem and realized that is was torn and ripped, so it was cut then. But who would cut the woman's dress? His brow scrunched up in thought.

Lightning noticed the boy's discomfort as he looked anywhere but her as his brows knitted together in thought. By her guess he has never met any other women or females besides the ones living/working in the villa. This scored brownie points in her book at Petruccio. He wasn't lewd like his older brother, Ezio. A chance that he was kept sheltered from outside world, though why?

"This is Lady Li-" Ezio began.

"LIGHTNING" she corrected him with a jabbed her elbow in his bruised ribs, making him winch at the sudden jab before he could say more. Lightning's glare was very sharp and cold as she side stared at Ezio. Ezio felt chills and ice consuming his vital organ of reproduction as he looked at her in the eye.

"Err…. This is Lightning. She is staying with us for a while" he corrected himself for the sake of having children in the future. He would rather take a broken wrist than loss the most vital part of his body.

"Pleasure to meet you Lightning" Petruccio said as he took one of Lightning's hands and brought it up to his face as he lowered his head. The back of her hand touched his forehead and soon it was released. The boy sure knew manners.

"Likewise kid" Lightning said with a hint of smile. Petruccio wasn't like his older brothers, his curtsy was added proof to that fact.

"So little brother…." Ezio began and Petruccio looked up and make eye contact with Ezio, looking past Lightning.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know where mother is?" Ezio asked his younger brother. Something moved behind Ezio, making Petruccio break eye contact for a few seconds before resuming back to where they where. The hairs on the back of Ezio's neck rose as he sensed someone right behind him. The muscles in his arms tighten as he took a unconscious step towards Lightning. Lightning sensed something shift, as she noticed Ezio get nervous. What was he getting so worked up about?

"Behind you" a new voice said behind them. With speed that rivaled that of a snail, Ezio turned his head slowly to where the voice was coming from and sure enough there was his mother standing there. With her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl plastered over her features.

Oh Merda.

-/-

There we go! Albeit a short one but none the less it helps move the story onwards! All readers I want you to go and thank KJRS. With her, I would still be stuck with a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully I will be able to make the next chapter MUCH longer than this one.

R&R my fellow readers.

-Kenny


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a verbal cat-fight.

Ezio Auditore had every right to feel nervous about his mother at that very moment. To anyone passing by at a glance it would've looked like they were having a civil conversation. But if you were to do a double take and pass by another time, allowing yourself to feel the atmosphere of the room and look really closely on their faces, you could tell that what they were having was anything but a civil conversation. Now Maria was a civil woman and had very high standing points for behaviour that she taught her children at a very young age in their lives. Though there are times when she feels that with Ezio that her upbringing may have just went in one ear and out the other when it came to fighting with rival families. Yes, she understood that while the other families may say terrible things about the Auditore household, it doesn't mean however that she and her family should fall to their level and exchange slander and fists. So when she heard of the fight in the market place, she wasn't all too surprise to hear that her second son, Ezio, was in the middle of it. She heard from Annetta, who heard it from her sister, Paola, after visiting her earlier in the day, who heard it from her workers who happened to be part of the audience at the time of the fight. Hearing of it, it was one hell of fight.

Annetta told her every bit and detail she heard from Paola the best she could, how Claudia and Lightning were caught and cornered by Vieri. That, from what she heard, was enough to provoke Lightning to fight back. She was able to subdue nearly half of Vieri's gang on her own until someone snuck up on her and pinned her arms to her sides. Somehow she managed to escape, and keep fighting until some back handed her and she was pushed to the wall by none other than Vieri himself. Annetta then told her the most disturbing part of the fight. Lightning broke Vieri's wrist with her bare hand. Just imagining the sound itself made her pale and almost faint. The pain it would inflict and the amount of force to do such a thing a coming from Lightning, who to Maria looks like a very petite and slim fitting woman when she first saw her.

Maria had precautions about her husband taking in the stray woman, who she finds hard to believe from her son, that fell from the sky. What kind of person fell from the sky? There is nothing above them except for the sky and heavens. Ezio believed her to be an angel, but aren't angels are supposed to be warm and welcoming? Not cold and distance. An angel sent from God to protect her family? Not a chance that she would believe that. This woman was more of an fallen angel from the stories. Kicked out of the heavens for committing one of the biggest sins there is to existence. Now she was thinking twice about this woman being with her family. She worried for her family's well being and wanted nothing more than to make sure no harm came to them. Taking a deep breath, Maria steeled herself for the upcoming talk that is now going to take place.

"Petruccio," she began talking to her youngest child. Petruccio looked up his mother and saw that the scowl on her face was gone and was replaced with grim looking expression.

"Yes mother?" he asked in a soft voice that sounded like it was ready to break under the amount of tension in the room.

"Annetta needs help over in the dinning hall. Could you be a dear and go help?" she said in a forced sweet voice and sad smile. Petruccio said nothing as he nodded his head and began to walk out of the area. Before fully walking out, he gave one last look to his siblings and Lightning with worry before leaving from their sight.

'This not going to go well'

-/-

Maria waited a few seconds before turning her attention back to her children and Lady Lightning. She noticed Ezio shift half a foot away from Lightning and that's when she saw it. The dress that they gave Lightning to wear was shortened up to her upper thighs, showing off a great deal of skin to the world. This made her bite her lip, before and insult escaped her lips. Maria settled for a look contempt at Lightning before speaking once again.

"I wish to speak with all three of you in the sitting room. Now." Her voice giving out the order and leaving no room for objection as she passed by them and began to walk up the stairs. Ezio shot Claudia a look of worry and Claudia looked to Lightning, who only shrugged at them as she followed Maria up the stairs. From behind, the two siblings walked next to each other locking eyes with worry and fear clearly showing in their eyes as they followed them up the stairs. The only sounds you could hear were their soft foot falls and the sounds of the creaks in the house, sounds from the kitchen and dining hall were quiet suddenly as a an eerie stillness fell like a plague on the household. It was at the moment of silence they reached the sitting room and Maria opened the door to let them in. Lightning walked in with her head held high, Claudia with her eyes downcast, and Ezio with a blank look on his face, but with worry and uncertainty in his eyes. Maria was the last to enter after her son walked in and closed the door behind her with a soft 'click'.

From where she stood Maria looked to each of them before settling on Ezio with a hard look. This made Ezio flinch, know full well what was to come now.

"I heard there was a fight in the market," the first thing she said not taking her eyes off of Ezio.

"There was," he answered back.

"I also heard you were involved," she replied back as her eyes lingered to Ezio.

"It was the Pazzi mother! They were-"

"I don't want to hear it Ezio," she said interrupting him with ice in her voice as she held up a hand to make him stop speaking.

"I raised and taught you better than that Ezio!" Her voice rose a little, but not enough to be considered yelling. Maria walked a few steps up to her son until she was no less than a meter away from him. Her head was held high, back straight, shoulders square, and her face set in stone cold emotion.

"I know you did!" he stated back to he in an equal volume.

"Then why partake in the fight?" she asked him.

"I had to! I heard that there was fight and Claudia and Lightning were in the middle of it! I had to do something! How could I call myself a man and a good brother if I didn't do anything?" he told his mother. This response took her back a bit, but before she could say anything to him, someone interrupted her.

"As I much as I hate to partake and listen in this lecture of us doing wrong in defending ourselves from becoming victims to some bratty noble…." Lightning walked up to the pair and stood next Ezio with her arms crossed under her chest with an obvious scowl on her features. This made Maria's eyebrow rise a bit.

"….Your son was doing what he believe what was right in that moment. Granted I didn't need any help to take on those guys, but it was thoughtful of your son to come and try to be the hero and save the damsels in distress…..Stupid, but thoughtful." Lightning said to Maria, as she both insulted and defended Ezio from his mother.

"Lightning would you please wait? I am speaking with my son first." Maria said to her with disdain her voice.

"That's odd. Down near the entrance you said you wanted to speak all three of us in the sitting room. We are all here, so do we not have a right to partake in this talk and much as the next person here? Or did you just bring us here to just witness you harassing your son about defending his sister?" Lightning said as she rolled her eyes and cocked her hip to the side as she dismissed what Maria just said. Maria tried not to let this…..woman….rile her up. She has more control than to get into a verbal fight with her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she relaxes and steels herself mentally.

"Lightning I understand that you, as well, partook in this fight. Is that not true?" she asked her.

"Yes."

"Then I wish to know this. How is it a woman, such as yourself, able to fend off 5 males, that are much larger than you both height and weight, on her own and then able to break a man's wrist as if it was no more than a thin branch?" she questioned her with an intense gaze.

"I was taught to defend myself from men such as those in the market," she answered easily.

"And may I ask who taught you?" Maria asked her with suspicion laced in her words as she turned her attention to the woman before her.

"…." Lightning opened her mouth to say, but the words died out and her mind went blank suddenly. She couldn't remember who taught her how to fight and defend herself! Her brows scrunched up as she tried to remember anything in her mind that could prove useful as to how she learned how to fight, but came up empty. Blank. Tabula rasa. Shit. Maria saw this play out and mentally gave herself a good appraisal to making this girl speechless and not mess with the wife of an assassin. Though before either one could say another word, Claudia spoke up.

"Does it really matter to who had taught Lightning?" she asked as she walked up to her mother. Her mother looked to her with confusion.

"What she did back there…..It was unreal. Lightning warned them before she began to fight back. Mother you should've seen her! The way she moved and attacked…it was beautiful! It was as if she was lighter than the air around her….she moved with such grace. She fought not only to defend herself but….for me as well" Claudia said as she recalled the events from earlier as she looked up to her mother. Lightning looked at Claudia. She barely knew her and this girl was defending her! This irked her a little to how this girl spoke about her when she was fighting. She was anything but that!

"Claudia, I just fought to keep us safe. I didn't do it to show off or anything, so please keep all comments about me moving like water and grace to yourself until further notice…..okay?" Lightning said brushing off the compliments with a wave of her hand from Claudia. This made Claudia upset, but she swallowed her words and nodded, keeping a straight face the best she could for Lightning. What good were tears, when not even a complement made Lightning show emotion?

"Do not speak to my daughter that way!" Maria shouted at the pinkette. It was one thing to speak insults to her son or rude comments, but to speak in a matter to her daughter!? It finally made her snap. No one treats her daughter like dirt.

"I just did woman." Lightning sneered back at her. They were now locked in a heated staring contest as they squared themselves up one another. Did this woman not hold others feelings in account? There is something wrong with her.

"Where is your remorse?" Maria spat to her Lightning as her eyes narrowed.

"I have no remorse for others. I could care less as to what they feel afterwards." Lightning stated to her, making Maria eyes widen a little.

"So when you broke that boy's wrist?" She whispered her question.

"He got off lucky. I should've broken more than just his wrist when I had the chance" Lightning answered her back with no hesitation on her behalf. Maria looked in horror of this woman that stood before her. No human would be able to commit such a thing and not feel an ounce of remorse. This was no angel or lost child of the heavens. This woman was the offspring of the snake in the Garden in Eden.

"You whore." Maria said to Lightning without hesitation. Anger flared deep inside Lightning's core as her hands fell to her sides and flattened. Her arm twitched getting ready to slap the woman who had the guts to call her a whore. She was a lot of things. A warrior, guardian, and a woman. Calling her a whore was a low blow. She. Was. Not. A. Whore!

There was no warning but everything happened in slow motion for everyone. Lightning's hand shot out to hit Maria on her cheek, but Ezio grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her back landed on his chest as his arms locked over her, restraining her from attacking his mother. It was thing to hit and assault him or any other man, but no one lays a hand on his mother!

"I AM NOT WHORE!" she screamed as she fought against Ezio's grip. Ezio had to increase his grip on Lightning. She was quite the spitfire!

"Your state of dress is telling me otherwise" Maria said with a deadpan expression to Lightning.

"EVEN THOUGH MY DRESS IS SHORTEN DOESN'T AUTOMATICALLY MAKE ME A WHORE!" she retorted back at the Auditore woman. Maria had a comeback at the tip of her tongue ready, but before she could let it slip from her lips, The door opened and all heads turned to the newcomer.

"What's this about a whore?"

-/-

Petruccio walked down the hallways, towards the kitchens, where he could hushed voices of the kitchen staff and Annetta. At first he couldn't hear much but as he walked closer the voices were more distinctive.

"….Broke his wrist like a piece of draft wood!" he heard Annetta say and others that were listening gasped.

"With her bare hands!?" one asked.

"With A hand!" she stated.

"I was there in market! I was getting some of the flour that Maria wanted me to get so she could bake and heard the sound of some fighting after purchasing it. Curiosity got the better of me and walked up to where the crowd thinned a little. Big mistake on my behalf, because when I got there I saw Vieri's hand traveling up her short dress. I never seen anyone move so fast! She grabbed his wrist and broke it!" one the maids said as she as she pounded her fist on the table. Most of the staff gasped in awe and horror from a witness account and it was at that moment Petruccio made his presence known.

"Lightning broke Vieri's hand?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. The staff looked startled and jumped a bit, but soon settle down as they only realized it was only Petruccio.

"It's only you Petruccio…You startled us." One the maids said as she placed her hand on her beating heart to calm it down.

"Sorry about that" he said to them all.

"Petruccio what brings you here in the kitchen? Are you hungry?" Annetta asked him as she walked up to him. The young boy only shook his head.

"No…Mother sent me over here so I can be of help." He answered her. Annetta bit her lip, knowing Maria well as she did, Maria will want to have the conversation about the fight in private. The things Maria does to keep Petruccio innocent the best she can.

"So how can I be of service?" he asked her with a small smile as his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm afraid that we are done cooking and setting up the table, so we have nothing else to be done…." she told the youngest child of the household as she patted his hair. Petruccio bit his lip thought, his mother must be upstairs lecturing them to no end.

"Annetta….." He began as curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes?"

"Did Lightning really break Vieri's wrist for touching her?" he asked her. This threw her off for a bit.

"uh…" Before Annetta could say a word someone interrupted catching everyone's attention to the entrance of the kitchen entrance.

"Lightning broke Vieri's wrist!?"

-/-

"Mi Amore! We are home!" cried a happy to be home and very exhausted Giovanni with his son Federico in tow. They expected to be greeted by Maria or Claudia as usual but they heard no greetings or the sounds of pounding feet coming their way. This worried them as they took in the sound of absolute silence around them. What caused such a thing?

"The house is very quiet….." stated by Federico as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Quiet? It is very quiet, but not completely silence." Giovanni said as he looked to where the hallway leads to the kitchen.

"I still hear nothing father…." Federico said with a annoyed pout. Giovanni rolled his eyes to his eldest.

"You're trying to hard to listen to what is not there. Try listening to what is there." he said as she began to walk a head a little. This made Federico frown a bit. His father always tried to incorporate his training to just about anything from finding a lost sewing needle to balancing a stack of heavy journals. His father really needed to ease up on the training!

"Okay….I am listening to what is there…..and…" he paused as he heard whispers coming from the kitchen as they walked closer to it. By the sounds of it, they were gossiping like usual…..But by the sounds of it, the topic there were speaking of was…more urgent and…..horrific?

"I hear the staff gossiping…but-"

"But?"

"…..They seem more jumpy and excited about what there are talking about." Federico answered his father.

"Do you know to what they speak of?" Giovanni asked him. Federico concentrated a little more and soon the jumbled voices were getting more clear to him. Soon he was able to hear Annetta's voice and the other's voices as well.

'I was there in market! I was getting some of the flour that Maria wanted me to get so she could bake and heard the sound of some fighting after purchasing it. Curiosity got the better of me and walked up to where the crowd thinned a little. Big mistake on my behalf, because when I got there I saw Vieri's hand traveling up her short dress. I never seen anyone move so fast! She grabbed his wrist and broke it!' He heard one of the maids speak of a woman in the market. By the sound of her voice, she was terrified and awed by this woman, who had the galls to break Vieri's wrist. He would love to meet this woman and shake her hand, for putting such a man in his place. They mentioned a short dress, so perhaps it was a prostitute that did it? This made it all more amusing for the older Auditore son.

"It seems that a prostitute broke Vieri's hand" Federico said with a slight smile. He concentrated a little more and soon heard his little brother's voice.

'Did Lightning really break Vieri's wrist for touching her' He heard his brother say. This made his mouth gape and open his eyes. His mouth opened and he could not stop the words that left his mouth.

"Lightning broke Vieri's wrist!?"

-/-

I figure I change a few things, don't know what yet but I know for certain…I will not show Desmond and the others in this story. It be….to distracting and not go with the plot. I hope I did this update proud ya guys.

R&R


End file.
